dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Harmira
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Sniper |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Harmira is a smart and calculative combatant. Appearance Harmira is a green skinned muscular humanoid individual with wrist cannons, pointy ears, orange hair, and a beak-like jaw with reptile-like nose holes. He wears nothing but a pair of red briefs and boots. Personality In the anime, like his combat partner Prum, he is calculative and nimble to turn disadvantages into a trap, admitting defeat so his ability can be used again. He also demonstrated to be smart enough to trick Tien Shinhan into thinking he was defenseless while being on the ropes only to give him enough time to charge his energy and turn the tables. Additionally, he doesn't seem to have a sense of honor as he mocked Tien's genuine praise and laughed at it right after he took advantage of the situation. After being resurrected by the Super Dragon Balls, Harmira displayed tears of joy (like the rest of his team and dieties) when the denizens of Universe 2 cheered for them. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Harmira, working together with Prum, took advantage of his partner's ability to reflect energy and observe opponents to launch energy beams at his opponents. He and Prum initially targeted Gohan and Piccolo. Tien Shinhan eventually locates Harmira and proceeds to create 4 clones using the Multi-Form technique in an effort to buy the time he needs to reach Harmira. With Tien fighting Harmira and Prum fighting Goku and Vegeta, the duo are unable to utilize their strategy. Harmira manages to knock out 3 of the clones before Tien blasts him with his Tri-Beam. Harmira feigns defeat, pretending to be unable to fire. This buys him enough time to recharge his energy attack and uses it to send Tien off the arena. However, Tien's clones survived Hermila's attacks and tackled Harmira off the arena, knocking Harmira out with Tien. Later when Jimizu was eliminated, Harmira was seen standing next to Prum in Universe 2's bench, watching the injured Yardrat. Apparently, he was still bearing his shoulder injuries he obtained from fighting Tien. When Ribrianne was fighting Android 18, Hermila, along with the rest of Universe 2's bench, pulled out his Love Wand to power her up. After Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto were eliminated by Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Hermila, and the rest of Team Universe 2, excepted their fate of erasure. Right before they were erased, Hermila joined in with his team to give one last message of love to the remaining universes. Hermila was then erased with his team and entire universe. Hermila is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Hermila is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of his team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power In the anime, Hermila's ''ki'' blasts were ineffective against Android 17's Android Barrier. His Sniper Shots were strong enough to take out Dr. Rota in one hit, cut off Piccolo's arms, and take out Tien Shinhan's Multi-Forms. Even after he was severely damaged by Tien's Neo Tri-Beam, Hermila was still capable of firing Sniper Shots strong enough to damage large fractions of Kachi Katchin. However, he was not strong enough to break free from the hold of Tien's Multi-Forms. In the manga he is shown to be a match for Shosa. Techniques and special abilities *'Sniper Shots' - In the anime, Hermila's ''Ki'' Blasts are extremely powerful and accurate. The laser like beams have characteristic features comparing to Ki blasts generally used by other warriors. According to Piccolo, this beam is similar to his Special Beam Cannon in terms of being a form of highly concentrated Ki. **'Multiplied Beams' - In the anime, when shooting at Prum's Drones, which can ricochet ki blasts off of them, Hermila's Sniper Shots can reach far away opponents. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka *Funimation dub: Kyle Igneczi *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rodrigo Araújo **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Lexs Catagno *Polish dub: Karol Gajos Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Hermila vs. Android 17 *Hermila and Prum vs. Dr. Rota *Hermila and Prum vs. Piccolo *Hermila and Prum vs. Gohan and Piccolo *Hermila and Prum vs. Goku and Vegeta *Hermila vs. Tien Shinhan ;Manga *Hermila vs. Shosa Trivia *His name comes from harami, meaning . *Hermila and Prum are the only members of Team Universe 2 to not participate in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation ritual. *In episode 96, Hermila's facial characteristics were more mammalian-like than he was seen later. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have been Erased